


Little Things

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But they figure it out, Cute, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Gen, Jess is confused, Love, Romance, True Love, so is Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: There's a series of things that made Jess and Alex realize Lena and Kara are more than friends.-"Oh,” Lena blushed hard enough that she looked like a tomato and Jess bit her bottom lip to hold back her smile. She wondered if the woman thought she would never catch up on what was going on. It took her a while, she wasn’t going to lie, but she also has eyes.“Oh, no, no...” Kara shook her head, finally catching up on what was happening. It was clear by the blush on her cheeks that she was surprised by Alex’s words and the agent wondered if her sister thought she would never catch up on what was going on between Kara and the CEO. She might have taken some time to do it, but she finally did. All by herself!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 55
Kudos: 963





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place during a period of six months to a year, I guess, in case you get confused during it.  
> English is not my first language, so please be patient.  
> Follow me on Tumblr, @writershapeholeonthedoor

Jess realizes the hair changes first.

To be fair, Lena was always impeccable with her hairstyle, just like everything else, and, as her assistant, she got used to seeing her walking in for work with not a single hair out of place.

But then, one day, she walks in using her hair in a french braid style Jess had never seen on her before. It made her sharp jaws pop somehow and she looked like she had just walked from her hairstylist. Just to be sure, Jess checked her agenda. Nothing.

Jess didn't think much about it afterward because she knew Lena was basically good in everything she tried, so maybe she was just trying new hairstyles or learning how to braid her own hair and was killing it like everything else she did. It almost made her want to ask for a few tips herself, but the woman was too busy to even breathe so she brushed it to the side.

Until her boss showed up with a braid that there was no way she could have done herself. It was all too complicated, she would need AT LEAST another hand to do that, so it couldn't have been her. Once again, she checked her agenda and no appointment in any saloon, so, unless she had a personal hairdresser that would drive to her house every day, Lena might actually have built a robot to braid her hair.

Jess realized the absurdity of her own thoughts a week later when she entered Lena's office during her lunch break. Her boss said she was going out for lunch and Jess didn't saw her coming back, so she wasn't expecting to see her when she entered to drop some files. And she also didn't expect her not to be alone.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Luthor. I didn't know you would be here," Jess quickly apologized when the said woman raised her eyes to look at her.

Lena offered her a shy smile, blushed cheeks and all. "That's okay, Jess. You can put the files on my desk, I will take a look at them later."

The assistant nodded and tried to walk looking straight ahead instead of glaring to the scene going on on Lena's couch. She placed the files gently, took a deep breath and turned around with her most professional smile.

"Call me if you need anything, Ms. Luthor." She tilted her head as a dismiss and watched as Lena did the same before looking at the other occupant. "Kara," also as a goodbye, Jess said and started walking outside the office in large steps.

"Bye, Jess!" She heard behind her a second before she closed the door.

When Jess set down on her comfortable chair, she quietly and very slowly took a sip of her coffee while trying to wrap her mind around what she had just seen. Lena Luthor, her boss Lena Luthor, sitting on the floor in front of her couch, holding a hand up with a scrunchie and hair elastic bands on her fingers, while Kara Danvers, CatCo reporter and Lena's best friend Kara Danvers, was braiding her hair with a precision only a person who had done it a thousand times before could have, the tip of her tongue sticking from between her lips, brows furrowed in concentration as she set in the couch behind Lena.

Well, that was _one_ question answered.

She just had a thousand more now.

* * *

Alex realizes the giggles first.

Her sister was naturally a happy, joyful person, with an easy smile and easy laugh. That was one of the things she loved about her. How she was still capable of laughing even after everything she went through.

So it wasn't uncommon to hear her giggling or chuckling to herself behind her back while she was cooking. Well, cooking was a strong word, more like throwing stuff in a pan and hoping it would turn out okay, which was more than Kara could do, that's why she was sitting in a stool by the kitchen counter. Alex looked over her shoulder with a fond smile to see her sister looking down at her phone with a huge blinding smile.

"What?" she asked, already expecting Kara to get up to show her whatever she had seen on her feed that made her laugh.

But her sister only shook her head and started typing, still smiling and not saying a word. Alex shrugged, went back to her attempt of food, and pushed it to the side.

When she placed a plate in front of her sister and Kara giggled again, she decided to try one more time. "What are you laughing about?"

Kara looked over her phone with confusion in her eyes for a second before a blush spread all over her cheeks and she shook her head again. "Just a funny dog video."

Alex was about to call her on her lie when Kara turned her phone at her and, sure enough, a dog was hitting a tree while chasing a squirrel on her Instagram. It was kind of funny, so Alex chuckled as she moved to grab her own plate. By the end of the night, Kara showed her 5 more videos and had laughed at another 8.

The next time they saw each other, which was literally the other day, Kara didn't have her phone with her, but the first thing she said was "Oh Rao, Alex, I saw this video of a dog running from a cat and it was hilarious! I have to send it to you later."

Turns out she forgot about it because Alex never saw the said video, but, on game night that week, Kara couldn't stop making references about it that only Lena was understanding. Again, she brushed it to the side because they had so many lunch breaks together during the week that it was normal for them to have inside jokes.

On Sunday though, Kara left her phone behind after they spent the night watching movies. Alex picked it up with all intentions of letting her sister know she had it until she realized it wouldn't make a difference because Kara wouldn't answer a call or get a text. So she put it back down, making a mental note to drop it at CatCo on her way to work the next day when the screen came back to life with the movement.

Alex isn't one to investigate her own sister, far from that, but her eyes catch a text message before she could stop herself.

" _Saw this video and remembered of you._ "

It had Lena's name, which suspiciously also had a little blue heart to the side, and Alex had to fight a very intense battle against herself so she wouldn’t try to figure out Kara’s password to go through her text to see just how many times Lena – Lena Luthor, L-Corp’s CEO, and badass scientist – sent videos to her sister that _reminded her of Kara_.

Instead of doing so, Alex turned the phone so it would be facing down, suddenly feeling like she was invading some very private moment. For a second, it felt like she had just seen her sister sending nudes on her phone and it felt wrong, so she walked away from the device like it was about to explode in her face and decided to ignore its existence until the next morning when she would have to face it again.

Well, that was _one_ question answered.

She just had a thousand more now.

* * *

Jess realized Lena’s distraction next.

Lena was the most hardworking boss she ever had. Always in focus, always with her mind on the job, always willing to stay long crazy hours to make sure her company was working perfectly. Never allowing small things to take her mind from her projects, her studies, her researches, and her goals, not even for a second.

Jess was sure a bomb could fall beside her desk, and Lena still wouldn’t have noticed it when she had a report in hands.

Until she noticed her boss throwing glances over at her phone, just a few inches from her hand, while Jess talked to her about the conference with the Korean investors. Lena would normally listen to every word so carefully that she would be able to repeat sentence by sentence perfectly every time, but it didn’t take a genius to realize she wasn’t paying half of her attention to whatever Jess was saying.

It wasn’t her position to call her on that, though. Honestly, how was she supposed to say to her boss “are you listening to me?” like it was the most common thing in the world and not expect to be fired? So Jess finished her explanation about how the conference would happen, dismissed herself, sat on her comfortable chair and wrote an email with everything she had just said. Lena didn’t said a thing about it after receiving it besides a quick typed reply, “thank you”.

It kept happening a couple more times. Not very usual at first. Lena kept her busy concentrated self for the most part, but sometimes Jess would look at her and she would just _know_ that her boss had her mind somewhere else.

Many theories popped in her mind. The craziest being that Lena was working with CIA and her sudden double life was demanding her to split herself in two, but it sounded too crazy to be true – except that she wouldn’t have doubted if that was the case.

In the end, it was the simplest thing. The one option that crossed her mind for only a second before she pushed it to the side because it sounded way more out of that world than the CIA thing.

“I also talked with Ms. Rojas and she’s willing to come down for a meeting Tuesday at 10 am. You have an appointment with the board at 8, but I don’t see why it would take that much time that you couldn’t see her as well.” As a good assistant, Jess waited for Lena to agree with her or suggest some other solution, but she could tell, because she was watching her boss since she walked inside, that the other woman’s ears were deaf and her mind was traveling miles away. Even then, she waited a whole minute before cleaning her throat gently.

Lena’s eyes, who had been glued to her phone the whole time, snapped up in shock like she had forgotten she wasn’t alone and then her face turned a deep shade of red. “I’m so sorry, Jess. It’s just...” The CEO interrupted herself and Jess wanted to tell her she didn’t have to explain or anything, but she couldn’t find her voice either. It was a weird moment for both of them and it only got weirder when Lena spoke again. “I’m waiting for Kara to reply to my invitation to dinner.”

Jess blinked twice, tried not to look too confused, then nodded and looked down at her notepad just to have something to do with herself. “Well, as I was saying...”

Lena said she could meet Ms. Rojas. She also apologized twice more. She also stopped listening again when her screen lighted with an incoming text, but Jess admired her strength to keep looking at her this time. Just to give her some space, Jess decided she could send her last question over email and left the room. She was closing the door when she saw that, instead of picking up the files she had left, Lena had her phone in hands and a small smile on her lips.

Well, that was _one_ question answered.

She just had a thousand more now.

* * *

Alex noticed Kara’s protection next.

Kara was always very dedicated to protecting the ones around her, the ones who were her friends and family. Always willing to go out of her way, always willing to put herself at risk, always ready to jump in front of the danger for any of them.

So she wasn’t honestly surprised that her sister would be so verbal about her defense on Lena Luthor’s character. She wasn’t surprised Kara would fight tooth and nails to defend Lena, no, of course not. What surprised her was just how eager Kara was to defend the CEO to anyone and everyone.

To anyone she heard talking anything remotely not nice about Lena, Kara would give them a piece of her mind. At the DEO’s halls, at CatCo’s breakrooms, at the restaurant when they were having lunch together. Anyone who dared to say Lena’s name out loud and added a slight not nice adjective after it was faded to suffer Kara Danvers’ furry.

It was quite funny at the beginning, to see grow men shit their pants when Kara gave her speech. Alex would be the first one to admit she was laughing throughout most of those. But things started to get a little out of hand too fast.

Kara screamed at her boss, she screamed at Alex’s boss, she screamed at some other people and she also snapped at Winn when he made a silly joke one day.

“We get it!” Alex exclaimed one day after Maggie made a comment about Lena and Kara opened her mouth to reply. “She’s amazing, she’s awesome, she’s a genius, she’s out of this world, she’s only trying to do good and people don’t understand her. We heard your speech already, Jesus."

She drank her beer in two large gulps. Maggie avoided looking at any of them as she tried to laugh quietly around her own beer. Kara stared at her for an eternity before huffing and saying she needed to leave. It made her feel a little bad, but not enough to apologize for saying the truth.

She should have apologized for saying that in front of the woman herself, though. But she was a little drunk and Lena didn’t look offended by her words. In fact, she looked more offended that she had caused Kara to leave than anything else, so Alex brushed the whole thing to the side and kept going with her life.

Until Maggie wasn’t a part of her life anymore.

It broke her at first like it was expected to happen, but Kara held her through her tears and whispered reassurances in her ears, and it was so good to have her sister around her, supporting her like that, that Alex almost forgot she wasn’t the only one who needed the sunlight that was Kara Danvers.

Someone attempted Lena’s life. It wasn’t unusual, which was a little worrying, to say the least, but it happened right under their nose. The DEO, the police, Supergirl, Kara, and it almost got the woman killed. She didn’t die, thankfully, and that meant Alex needed to take her statement on what had happened – which was better than hearing a coroner, for sure.

When she walked inside Lena’s office, ready to write down some words, offer some uncomfortable sort of comfort for what had almost happened, and go back to the safety of the DEO, Alex had to re-think her whole plan when she saw her sister there. Kara was dressed as Supergirl, standing behind Lena’s chair like her personal bodyguard, arms crossed and a murderous look on her face as she scanned the space around them to make sure Alex was alone.

“Supergirl, I thought I told you to go back,” Alex started slowly. “We got him.”

Kara’s eyes flicked with something that she wasn’t sure exactly what it was. Fear, maybe, our determination, but it was crude enough to make Alex’s insides chill. “I’m fine here.”

And Alex could use her authority to send her back or ask J’onn to do it, or something like that, but, instead, she looked down at Lena, who looked like a small child sitting behind her father’s too large desk. She had her hands crossed in front of her on top of the table and her jaws were set, and Alex would have believed she was fine if it wasn’t for the way she was leaning towards Kara unconsciously.

Then, with resignation, Alex sighed. “Whenever you’re ready, Ms. Luthor, I will be at the DEO to take your statement. I’m sure Supergirl can fly you there.”

With a nod and a quick glance to her sister, Alex turned around and left. As she was closing the door behind her, she caught, with the corner of her eyes, how they had both moved like magnets towards each other. Lena had turned her chair, the whole bravado gone, and Kara was crouching in front of her, holding her hands and looking at her like she was made of the most fragile material in the Universe.

It made Alex’s inside twist for a second because it felt like she was, once again, invading a private moment that she wasn’t supposed to see. She closed the door as fast as she could, though, and took a deep breath to control her racing heart before walking away.

Well, that was _one_ question answered.

She just had a thousand more now.

* * *

Lena starts leaving earlier. That’s the next thing Jess notices.

Lena wasn’t always in her office during the day. The CEO was usually running to one meeting to another, or down on her lab or not in the building at all, but she was always there after the normal working hours after everyone had left and she had no other obligations for the day. That was the time she took to look over her personal projects, write reports or to get ready for important upcoming meetings.

That was also the time, after 7 pm when everyone else but Lena, Jess and some other poor soul had left, when Samantha Arias would drop by her office so they could catch up.

Jess had no idea what they talked about, to be honest, but she liked to think her boss was having some sort of relationship besides work with someone and Ms. Arias seemed nice enough. Those were private moments between old friends that Jess was sure Lena cherish a lot.

So it didn’t take her long to realize Lena wasn’t staying in her office for that anymore.

The first time it happened, Sam was already touching the door handle when Jess called out for her. “Ms. Luthor left for the day,” the Asian woman said with a small smile. Sam realized the woman was shutting down her computer and collecting things around her desk, probably getting ready to leave as well.

“Oh,” Sam reacted dumbly for a second. “Did she had an appointment or something?”

Jess shrugged. “Or something, I guess.”

Jess brushed it to the side as a “one time thing” situation, watched the CFO leave and then also left the building before 7 pm for the first time since she started working there. And it was a one-time thing situation for at least two more weeks before it happened again.

“Ms. Luthor left 10 minutes ago,” Jess informed Ms. Arias before she could walk pass her desk as the other time. “Said she had dinner plans.”

It made Sam rose her brows, but she didn’t say a thing to the poor woman. Jess couldn’t blame her surprise because Lena didn’t have plans involving dinner since the last time they had dinner together and it was only because Samantha really insisted on that because it was Ruby’s birthday.

But when it happened for the third time, Jess was sure something more sinister was going on.

“Ms. Luthor left early today.”

Samantha leaned over the girl’s desk, ignoring how the woman leaned away from her and frowned. “Earlier? Lena left before time?”

That had never happened before that first time three weeks before and if that wasn’t a clear sign of the apocalypse, it could pretty much be.

Lena was always leaving work around midnight almost every day and, taking the last two times Ms. Arias tried to find her and couldn’t, the woman had never left earlier before. Never.

“Yes, Ms. Arias.”

One time could be written down as a “one-time thing”. Two times was a coincidence. But three times was already a habit and Jess almost pinched herself to be sure she wasn’t dreaming when, the very next day, she was also leaving her work before 7 pm when Lena dismissed her for the day.

“It’s Friday, Jess,” Lena had said with a grin as she collected her personal items spread over her table. “Go enjoy it.”

While she ate noodles and watched crappy reality TV shows, Jess wondered if Lena was enjoying her Friday night and if Jess’s idea of ‘enjoying it’ would be the same as hers. For some reason, she doubted it.

Ms. Arias started to text instead of losing her time, Jess noticed it. Smart move because Lena kept leaving in a reasonable time every day – not always at 7, sometimes she stayed as late as 9 or even 10 pm, but she never spent more time than that around and, even then, she seemed sorry to have to stay.

Eager to leave, that’s how her boss looked the next Friday the last time Jess talked with her after dropping another stack of papers on her desk. Lena had groaned – _groaned_ – with the amount of work she still needed to do before going home and then she looked at Jess with sad eyes and a pout – _a pout_.

“You can go home, Jess. I will finish this up and I will be on my way as well.”

“Are you sure, Ms. Luthor? I don’t mind waiting.”

The CEO smiled gently and nodded. “Yes, Jess. Thank you. Enjoy your weekend.”

Jess was searching for her keys on her messy draw when she heard someone approaching from the end of the hall. She looked up, expecting to see Ms. Arias, but seeing a completely different person instead. Kara Danvers was walking down the hall, hands stocked inside her pockets, and she whistled lowly to herself.

“Hey, Jess! Going home?”

A little shocked, all she could do was nod. “Yes. Ms. Luthor said she has just a few more things to finish.”

At that, the blonde frowned and her head turned to stare at the closed office’s door as it had just offended her somehow. “Her working hours are long gone.”

Jess almost laughed at that. “Yes.” That was all Jess could think about saying.

Then she watched as Kara started making her way to Lena’s office. “Don’t worry, I will send her back home. I got this. Good night, Jess!”

Well, that was _one_ question answered.

She just had a thousand more now.

* * *

Food. That’s the thing Alex notices next.

She and Kara are close enough for her to open her sister’s fridge without asking for permission first. She’s used to finding a full fridge, so she’s not at all surprised when she can barely distinguish what’s inside as she tries to find the beers she brought to her sister’s loft the last time she was there.

Alex sighed and crouched to start moving things from the way. Five jars of jam? Jesus. Enough eggs to feed an army, not news. Two open bottles of milk, she needed to talk to Kara about her habit of opening more than one thing at once. Six chocolate bars that would probably last less than a day and Alex had no idea why Kara kept those in the fridge in the first place. Old take-outs, a lot of those. A Chateau Latour 1986 that she carefully put at the door beside the Chivas Regal – was that the 12 years one? Jesus, that was a good one.

Anyway, Alex finally found her Corona and she quickly pulled two out so she wouldn’t have to go through that torture again, put the things back into place and closed the door. She used the counter to open her bottle, then opened the microwave to take the popcorn bag out. The smell of butter and salt assaulted her senses and she almost moaned in delight.

Kara was the eater between them, but she wasn’t one for staying much behind. Especially when-

Wait a second.

Alex dropped the bag and, more carefully, put her beer down before she opened the fridge again, hard enough that she heard the clicking of the glasses inside. She pulled out the expensive wine and the scotch and her eyes widened when she noticed she had, in fact, seen right the first time.

“Where’s the popcorn, Alex?”

Startled, the redhead almost let both bottles fall from her grip. She managed to hold it, quickly put them back, then grabbed her things and walked back to the living room where Kara was spread out on her couch. “Since when do you drink?”

The blonde looked up with a suspicious look. “I didn’t drink your beer,” she quickly defended herself.

“I was talking about the wine that could pay for two months of my rent,” Alex raised one eyebrow as she patted Kara’s leg to get some space for her to sit on. She sat on the couch and glared at her sister when Kara put her feet down on her legs.

Kara shrugged. “Lena brought last night.”

“That some fucking expensive wine to drink while watching a movie,” Alex chuckled more in shock than anything else.

Her sister didn’t reply, but she was blushing when she leaned to grab a handful of popcorn. Alex eyed her curiously but also chose to remain in silence.

Two days later, while she walked around the supermarket to buy her groceries, she texted Kara to ask if she needed anything. Of course, her sister would send her a list, Alex wasn’t actually surprised by it, mostly just annoyed. So she sighed and pushed her things to the side to make room for Kara’s groceries.

“Didn’t you already got one of those?” Sam asked when she saw Alex picking up three more yogurts.

Alex nodded. “Those are for Kara. I made the mistake of asking if she needed anything,” she explained.

The taller woman made a small nose of recognition and started following Alex around as the woman picked up more items. They had decided to go to the supermarket together while they waited for Ruby to call from her soccer practice and Alex was trying really hard not to think how domestic that looked because Sam wasn’t interested in her like that, she kept telling herself.

“Lena loves that jam,” Sam commented suddenly.

Alex looked down at the jar in her hand, a little surprised by the sudden outburst, and frowned. She remembered seeing the same jar in her sister’s fridge two days before, but she didn’t remember seeing it before that. “Weird. I was sure Kara hated pumpkin jam.”

“That was the only thing Lena ate during college because she didn’t have to stop studying to do so,” Sam’s voice was cheerful with the memories and she watched as Alex put the jar in the cart.

Two minutes later, Alex picked up oat milk like it was a bomb and took a second glance at the list her sister had sent her just to be sure. Oat milk. Kara had never drink oat milk in her life before, Alex was sure of that because she was her sister and she knew her eating habits. That said, oat milk wasn’t part of her diet.

Coming back from the cookies aisle, Sam smiled as she put Ruby’s favorite cookies in the cart. “Hey, Lena drinks that milk! It’s healthier or whatever.”

Okay, so Alex was tempted to ask her sister if she actually doing Lena Luthor’s groceries, but she decided not to because Sam started talking again and she got distracted.

Kara wasn’t home when she got there after dropping Sam and Ruby at their place. Her sister texted her to let her know she had a Supergirl emergency and, just because she had a good day and was feeling like it, Alex decided to put her groceries away for her. She noticed some other weird things in the cabinets, like Jamaican Blue Mountain Coffee, which made her so tempted to try some that she had to hide it from herself because she didn’t have money to replace it afterward. There was also marinara sauce, which made no sense because Kara never cooked, boxed mac and cheese and olive oil. Olive oil. Kara never had olive oil in her cabinets before.

Alex was about to ask someone if she had somehow entered an alternative reality when she saw a small paper hanging on her sister’s fridge. It wasn’t there the last time they got together, or she hadn’t seen it at least. What called her attention was the fact that she couldn’t recognize the handwriting at first.

-milk;

-jam;

-chocolate (definitely Kara’s handwriting);

-peanut butter (also Kara)

Alex frowned and took the piece of paper from the fridge to take a closer look. She had to really think about it for a couple of seconds, really think about it, but then it clicked on her mind and she quickly put the paper back.

Well, that was _one_ question answered.

She just had a thousand more now.

* * *

Jess finally understood it with a smile.

Lena was walking back from lunch and Kara was by her side, talking excitedly about something Jess had no context about, gesticulating and making some ridiculous faces.

Jess tried really hard not to stare, but it was impossible to look away for some reason. Especially when they stopped by Lena’s office. They didn’t enter and, for a reason she wasn’t going to address, Jess was happy about that.

She picked out some words Kara was chanting happily. “And it exploded... red everywhere... and Alex had to pick me up... Eliza was so mad... grounded for three weeks...”

Once she was over what Jess was assuming was a funny story about her childhood, Lena threw her head back and laughed. Her boss placed a hand on Kara’s forearm and the blonde looked at her like Lena was holding all the stars in the sky. Jess held her breath as she waited for Lena to recover, somehow afraid of what her reaction would be if she got a glimpse of Kara staring at her like that.

But then Lena shook her head and let go of Kara’s arm. “We both have to go back to work,” she said.

Kara nodded. “Are you coming over tonight?”

“Yes, I will.”

“Do you want me to order something?”

Lena thought for a second before she answered, “No, we can make spaghetti.”

“Sweet!” Kara celebrated, drawing another chuckle from Lena. Then she leaned and placed a kiss on Lena’s cheek. “See you later.”

Both Jess and Lena watched as the reporter walked away. When Jess looked back at her boss, Lena had a small lovingly smile turning the corner of her lips up, her eyes were so soft and gentle, and she shook her head fondly before pushing her door open.

Jess understood then. She smiled to herself and went back to work with a new sense of purpose because now she had to make sure Lena could leave work in time to make spaghetti with Kara.

* * *

Alex finally understood it with a smile.

“Okay, everybody, I’m going to start!” Kara announced with a single clap as she turned to face her team: Lena, Nia, and James.

Alex held the hourglass toy up and turned it once her sister motioned her to do so. Immediately Kara started drawing in the large paper in front of them as her team started shouting random words at her. Well, Nia and James were shouting random words, Lena was just watching as the draw gained form. Kara was an excellent drawer, she knew she just had to wait a few seconds to understand what she was trying to make them guess.

“Bird!”

“Plane!”

“Airplane!”

“Eagle!”

Alex lost track of who was screaming what and she exchanged an amused look with J’onn.

“Dove!”

“Butterfly!”

“Nia, that’s no way it could be a butterfly.”

“Of course, it could! Look at the wings and...”

“Pterodactyl,” Lena said very calmly and above the shouting happening on either side of her.

“Yes!” Kara yelled happily as she closed the marker and put it down to do a little ridiculous dance.

Even if they were fighting a second before, Nia and James turned to high-five each other, then Nia did the same with Lena before she stuck her tongue out to the other team – Alex, J’onn and Brainy. Kara finished her dance when Alex got up to shoo her sister away so she could occupy her place as the next one to draw. Alex watched as her sister made a quick stop to give Lena a double high-five, then she sat down beside the CEO, not even carrying that James had to move for her to do so.

Alex started her draw before she could think too much about it and she tried to do a good job on her spaceship, but the only one who seemed to get it was Kara, who leaned over to whisper into Lena’s ear. The CEO looked at her draw with a little more attention than before she smiled and turned to whisper back at Kara. It would be great, if they were from her team and if they weren’t already loosing miserably.

For God’s sake, they had Brainy! How could he not see that she was drawing a freaking spaceship?!

When the time was over and she groaned an annoyed “spaceship, geez”, Alex walked back to her place with a sore pride. J’onn patted her shoulder though and the agent turned to look away in time to catch Lena leaning away after pressing a kiss on Kara’s cheek. Her sister’s reaction was to smile and basically melted back against the couch as she completely ignored Nia getting up to watch the side of Lena’s face.

Alex understood then. She smiled and looked down at the hourglass. She decided she wouldn’t be a sore loser that day.

* * *

“Ms. Luthor, do you need me to get a reservation for you and Ms. Danvers for Tuesday?” Jess asked after she was done talking about the folders her boss had asked.

Lena frowned. “Tuesday?”

“Valentine’s Day is coming,” the assistant reminded her gently.

“Oh,” Lena blushed hard enough that she looked like a tomato and Jess bit her bottom lip to hold back her smile. She wondered if the woman thought she would never catch up on what was going on. It took her a while, she wasn’t going to lie, but she also has eyes.

To distract herself from the view of her boss cosplaying a fruit, Jess looked around. “So... should I call somewhere or...?”

“Yes!” Lena replied quickly. “Yes, please. Uh... Pavanelli, for 7 o’clock,” continued her more calmly.

Jess nodded and wrote the information down on her notepad. “Will do.”

“And Jess?” Lena called before she could turn around to leave. She looked up from her notes and saw that her boss was offering her a gentle smile. “Thank you.”

* * *

“So, mom called to ask who’s coming for Thanksgiving, a.k.a she wanted to know if we were going to bring someone,” Alex commented while they ate their lunches.

Kara rolled her eyes fondly. “She tries that every year.”

“She has high hopes for us,” Alex joked. “Anyway, I told her I would ask if Sam and Ruby wanted to come, but they’re going to her parents' house for the Holiday. But I said you would bring Lena, so she will have all her attention on you and I won’t have to dodge any uncomfortable question.”

“Oh...” Kara stopped her sandwich midway to her mouth to stare at her sister. “You- You said I would bring Lena?”

“Sure,” Alex shrugged, taking another bite of her taco. “Unless she has work to do? It’s Thanksgiving, though. I know she doesn’t celebrate it, but it’s a Holiday so you can’t let her work!” Alex was never more serious about anything related to the CEO before because she was counting on the presence of her sister and her girlfriend there to take her mother out of her neck. “And if she doesn’t show up we’re BOTH going to have to listen to mom complaining about her never getting grandchildren!”

“Oh, no, no...” Kara shook her head, finally catching up on what was happening. It was clear by the blush on her cheeks that she was surprised by Alex’s words and the agent wondered if her sister thought she would never catch up on what was going on between Kara and the CEO. She might have taken some time to do it, but she finally did. All by herself! “She... She will make it.”

“Thank God. Well, we can go with only one car, but you better ask her for one of the fancy ones she keeps in her garage. And I’m driving!”

All Kara did was nod, a small grin on her lips. “Okay.”


End file.
